


Bathtime kittens!

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Catboys, Fluff, Other, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baba cat Yixuan and the kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime kittens!

The bathroom was filled by helpless whines and occasional screeches, thanks to Seungyoun. Yixuan was drenched from head to toe, his ears twitching in annoyance as the kittens in the tub continued to fight against him. It was always like this when they bathed.  
  
"Seungyoun, if you don't stop screeching I will spray you in the face," he threatened, throwing the kitten a glance as he soaked Yibo's hair. Yibo was only whining and shaking his head, spraying water everywhere, but he was at least not screeching. "Wenhan and Sungjoo both finished bathing just fine. It's not that bad."  
  
"I don't want to be clean!" Seungyoun whined, pouting. The water in the bathtub reached up to his waist, a bit higher on Yibo because the younger kitten was smaller. "I hate water!"  
  
Yixuan sighed, turning his attention to Seungyoun. He grabbed the kitten's shoulder to keep him in place as he soaked his hair. "Hold your breath and close your eyes," he told the struggling Seungyoun and brought the shower head just over his head. Seungyoun didn't do as told, of course, but his loud whines quickly quieted down after he got water in his eyes.  
  
Turning off the shower head, Yixuan reached for the shampoo. It was probably for the best if he started with Yibo and got him out of the bathtub, so he could battle Seungyoun without disturbing Yibo.  
  
Yibo didn't fight much, he just expressed himself with pityful whines and meows. And occasional glares.  
  
"It's not that bad," Yixuan said as he shampooed Yibo's black hair. He received a rather fierce glare from Yibo but he just ignored it. "I'll just rinse it out and then you can get out," he continued, scratching around the base of Yibo's ear. Yibo mumbled an "okay" and allowed Yixuan to rinse his hair.  
  
"There we go," Yixuan said, lifting a soaked Yibo out of the water. Yibo didn't look pleased when Yixuan set him down on the carpet, his ears flattened and staring at Yixuan with his brows furrowed. Yixuan just chuckled, covering Yibo's head with a big, white fluffy towel. "Sungjoo could you help drying your brother's hair?" he asked and the oldest kitten nodded.  
  
Turning back to the bathtub, Yixuan was met with a hiss and he stared at Seungyoun in disapproval.  
  
"Don't want to be clean," Seungyoun pouted and Yixuan just shook his head, reaching for the shampoo again. "Don't want to!" Seungyoun complained with Yixuan ignored his whines and complains as he shampooed Seungyoun's hair. A smile tugged at his lips when he scratched around the base of Seungyoun's ears and a purring sound was heard.  
  
"See, it's not that bad right?" he asked, chuckling when Seungyoun sent him a sour look, still purring though. "The water is warm and when you get out and has dried up a little, you'll get some warm chocolate."  
  
"Really?" Wenhan asked and Yixuan hummed, starting to rinse Seungyoun's hair. The kitten continued making a weird purring slash whining sound and Yixuan couldn't help but chuckle. His kittens was way too cute.  
  
"You're done now," he said, picking up Seungyoun and placed him on the carpet. "You survived bath time once again," he said, reaching for a towel.  
  
"Barely," Seungyoun grumbled as Yixuan towel dried his hair a little. Yixuan glanced up at the other three kittens, all of them hiding wide smiled behind small hands and he felt his lips stretch out in a wide smile.  
  
"But still alive," he pointed out. "Now run off and get dressed, baba needs to clean up the bathroom and change his clothes," he continued, patting Seungyoun's bum. All four kittens quickly scurried off but even after they left the room, Yixuan could hear their tiny feet against the floor.  
  
He turned back to look at the bathtub, then down on himself. There was water everywhere. Well, better get to work then.


End file.
